1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triangular-wing glider.
Gliding on an ultra-light glider is a sport practised by an increasing number of devotees. The glider most used is a craft with a triangular shape in plan, also called: delta wing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a a craft does not possess any control surface. It is piloted by swinging movement of the pilot's body. It cannot execute steep turns. If for any reason it is put into a steep dive, it remains in this trajectory without the possibility of pulling out. This latent defect of the design is the cause of numerous fatal or very serious accidents. To avoid the danger, it is flown at an angle of attack closer to the angle of maximum lift than that of the maximum lift/drag ratio, which confers on the aircraft a mediocre lift/drag ratio.